We've Created Life
by Nanna Black
Summary: Segunda parte da trilogia. Lilly dá à luz. Fic reescrita.


**Notas da Autora:** Pois é... Enquanto minha caprichosa musa não me inspira a escrever do último capítulo de _For a Friend_, eu reescrevo histórias antigas.

Para quem não sabe, esta é a segunda parte da minha trilogia de songfics sobre Lilly e James.

**Sinopse:** O nascimento da filhinha de Lilly e James.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens conhecidos pertencem a titia JK. Mas a pequena é minha! Depois de muito quebrar cabeça, escolhi a música _With Arms Wide Open_, do Creed.

**We've Created Life**

Agosto de 1981. Era uma manhã quente de verão, e Harry havia acabado de completar seu primeiro aninho, algumas semanas antes. Seu menino estava aprendendo a falar algumas palavras (sendo a primeira o nome do padrinho, para a decepção de James, que queria que o menino falasse papai), e corria de um lado para o outro, o que levava seus pais e a babá à loucura.

Naquele exato momento, Lilly Marie Potter estava acomodada em uma cadeira na varanda, as pernas estendidas, o ventre imenso sob o vestido floral, observando amorosamente o marido e o filho brincando no jardim. James distraía um agitado Harry com uma vassourinha de brinquedo, e o menino flutuava no ar, rindo e dando gritinhos.

No nono mês de gravidez do segundo bebê – uma menina, a ser batizada de Hope – a jovem sabia que seu marido havia pedido uma rápida transferência em seus deveres na Ordem, para estar por perto dela, agora que ela estava no fim de gestação. Segundo a médica, Hope nasceria a qualquer dia entre aquela semana e o fim do mês, o que era, na opinião da mãe, algo muito vago.

A pequena em seu útero deu um chute firme em suas costelas, e Lilly deu um gemido, massageando o local atingido. A filha estava especialmente irrequieta naquela manhã, talvez refletindo o estado de ânimo da mãe, que estava inquieta, sentindo os quadris doloridos. Harry também andava inquieto nas últimas semanas, dando trabalho à noite, pois acordava chorando e se queixando de pesadelos.

Segundo o que o menino dizia em seu pequeno vocabulário, seus sonhos infantis eram povoados de risadas frias e cruéis, e muita luz verde – o que preocupava James e apavorava Lilly. Os pais passavam horas acalmando o filho e, depois que Harry voltava a dormir (geralmente acomodado entre eles), discutindo o que afinal os pesadelos de Harry quereriam dizer.

Uma profunda dor fez Lilly perder o fôlego. Fechando os olhos, ela respirou fundo. "James?"

"Lil?"

"Vamos ao hospital?"

**Well I just heard the news today**

**It seems my life is going to change**

**I close my eyes, begin to pray**

**And tears of joy stream down my face**

No caminho para o hospital, Lilly ria. James estava tão nervoso, parecia um pai de primeira viagem. Já Harry, devidamente acomodado na cadeirinha de segurança, brincava com uma bola encantada, presente de Sirius e Bella. Lilly, tranqüila, respirava fundo a cada contração e contava os intervalos entre uma contração e outra.

A pequena família chegou ao hospital, e James saiu correndo e gritando, "Um médico, urgente! A minha mulher está tendo um filho, depressa!"

Sirius, a quem James avisara do parto de Lilly antes de saírem de casa, caiu na risada e se aproximou do carro, ajudando a amiga a sair do automóvel. Já Bella, que estava no oitavo mês de gravidez, tirou Harry da cadeirinha e começou a brincar com a criança para distrair o afilhado.

"O Pontas tá bem nervoso, né, Lil?" Sirius disse entre gargalhadas. James veio correndo seguido por uma enfermeira, que tentava acalmá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava uma cadeira de rodas para Lilly.

Lilly deu uma risadinha. "Quem vê até acredita que ele nunca teve um filho", ela disse, e sorriu para a enfermeira. "Oi, Helen".

"Olá, sra. Potter. Enfim a nossa pequena resolveu aparecer, hein?" A enfermeira disse, sorridente. Era uma senhora de meia-idade, com cabelos grisalhos e um rosto gentil. Seu sorriso era maternal e divertido quando ela se virou para James. "Sr. Potter, se acalme, a sua esposa está muito bem de saúde. Agora vou levá-la a um quarto, sim?"

Bellatrix, que não tinha paciência para aturar o que ela chamava de 'chiliques do Potter', aproximou-se de James e lhe deu um forte tapa na cara. Lilly deu uma risada, e Sirius fitou a mulher, com expressão de confusão no rosto. "Segure as suas pontas aí, homem! Não é a primeira vez que a Lil tem um filho!" A ex-comensal bradou, e voltou a brincar com Harry.

Rindo, Helen levou Lilly embora, e James sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, que conjurou um saco de gelo para o amigo. Bellatrix, sentada ao lado do marido, brincava com Harry, para distrair a criança da ausência da mãe.

**With arms wide open, under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**

Depois de uns vinte minutos sentado e tratando da face golpeada por Bellatrix, James pôs-se de pé, perambulando de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia ficar quieto, sabendo que sua mulher estava em trabalho de parto há alguns metros de distância.

"Vou ficar com a Lil!" Ele disse, impulsivo. Sirius bufou.

"Pontas, sossega! Você não lembra de como foi quando o Harry nasceu?" Ele disse, e deu uma risada.

James ficou vermelho de embaraço. Na noite em que Harry havia nascido Lilly fizera questão de ter o marido ao seu lado na hora do parto, mas James, que tinha horror a sangue e jamais confessara isto a ninguém, ficara nervoso com os gritos da mulher e se aproximou da parteira para pedir-lhe que apressasse os trabalhos. Ao dar uma olhada discreta para o canal vaginal da esposa e ver o sangue, o futuro papai teve uma vertigem tão forte que perdera os sentidos.

Bellatrix deu uma risadinha e ignorou o olhar frio que James lhe lançou. Sabendo do que havia acontecido a James, ela já havia conversado com Sirius e avisara que, se ele desmaiasse enquanto ela dava a luz ao filho deles, ele nunca mais tocaria nela.

"Isso foi antes! Agora eu já estou acostumado, vai ficar tudo bem!" James tentou assegurar o amigo. Remus, que se aproximou dos amigos, colocou uma xícara de café bem forte nas mãos de James.

"Vai mesmo?" Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. "A sua mão tá tremendo, Pontas", ele disse e sufocou uma risada. "Fica aí, homem", ele forçou o amigo a sentar-se. Lupin, por sua vez, ficou calado, ajudando Bellatrix a distrair Harry.

Mas o menino estava ficando inquieto e debatia-se nos braços da madrinha, querendo ir para o chão. Bellatrix obedeceu a seus desejos e botou o afilhado no chão. Isto provou ser uma decisão acertada, pois o pequeno começou a correr por todos os cantos, distraindo James de seus nervosismos.

**Well I don't know if I'm ready**

**To be the man I have to be**

**I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side**

**We stand in awe, we've created life**

As horas se passavam. Sirius estava sentado ao lado de Bellatrix, com a mão sobre a barriga dela. Os dois sentiam o filho mexendo-se dentro do útero de Bellatrix, e sorriam, imaginando que em pouco mais de três semanas voltariam àquele local para enfim verem o rostinho de seu bebê.

James continuava correndo atrás de Harry. O menino, agitado, ia de um lado pro outro, e seu pobre pai o seguia, tentando impedir que se machucasse. Mas numa hora o menino parou e bocejou, e olhou com olhos sonolentos para James. O jovem pai pegou seu filho nos braços e acomodou-se com ele em um sofá duro. Logo o pequeno dormia a sono solto, e James também cochilava.

Remus, encostado a um canto, chamara para si a responsabilidade de pedir notícias de Lilly. Helen informava-lhe com regularidade do estado da parturiente e da criança, que era bom, e assegurava ao jovem lobisomem que logo o bebê iria nascer.

**If I had just one wish, only one demand**

**I hope she's not like me**

**I hope she understands**

**That she can take this life**

**And hold with on her hands**

**And she can greet the world**

**With arms wide open**

Estavam lá há quase cinco horas, quando a enfermeira aproximou-se com um imenso sorriso. Sirius olhou-a interrogativamente, e Remus deu um cutucão em James, que acordou com um sobressalto. Isto fez com que Harry também acordasse, e começasse a chorar. Bellatrix, suspirando, levantou-se e pegou o afilhado nos braços, acalentando-o.

"Tem notícias da minha mulher?!" James disse, a voz saindo aos borbotões.

Helen fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, sem deixar de sorrir. "A sua esposa acabou de dar a luz a uma linda menina, sr. Potter. Sua filha mede 54 centímetros e pesa quatro quilos e quinhentos e trinta e dois gramas".

James ficou tão radiante que abraçou Helen, erguendo-a no ar e girando. Helen riu e o parabenizou, voltando depois para o posto de enfermagem.

"Parabéns, Pontas!" Sirius disse, abraçando o amigo. "Uma menina, hein? Com certeza você vai ter trabalho, se ela for lindona como a mãe!"

Bellatrix deu um tapa na cabeça do marido, que fez uma careta. "Largue de ser idiota, Black". E, ainda com o afilhado nos braços, ela sorriu para o compadre. "Parabéns, Potter".

"Obrigado, Bella", ele sorriu para ela, e pegou o filho nos braços. "Você viu, Harry? Você tem uma irmãzinha!" Ele disse, fazendo cócegas na criança, que ria.

Poucos minutos depois, Helen voltou. "Sr. Potter? A sra. Potter quer vê-lo".

James sorriu e assentiu, seguindo a enfermeira até o quarto. Ela o levou por tortuosos corredores até uma porta de madeira branca. "O quarto dela é aqui, Sr. Potter", disse, e se afastou.

"Obrigado", ele agradeceu à silhueta que se distanciava, e encarou o pequeno enfeite pendurado na porta. Sobre um quadrado de tecido branco, um bonequinho de cabelos pretos despenteados (supostamente ele) brincava com um menino de cabelos pretos despenteados (Harry, aparentemente), e uma bonequinha ruiva (Lilly, com certeza) embalava um bebezinho de cabelos vermelhos. Sob o desenho, emoldurado em rosa, havia um escrito, também em letras cor de rosa.

_É uma menina!_

_Lilly Marie e James Anthony Potter orgulhosamente comunicam_

_O nascimento de sua filha caçula_

HOPE ISABELLA POTTER

_Com 54 cm e 4,532 gramas._

Harry debateu-se no colo do pai e James o colocou no chão. O menino empurrou a porta e correu para a cama. "Mama!" Ele exclamou, e Lilly deu uma risada.

James ficou sem fôlego ao ver a mulher. Os cabelos ruivos de Lilly estavam presos em uma trança, mas algumas mechas haviam escapado, emoldurando seu rosto alvo. Sua pele de porcelana parecia iluminada – na verdade, Lilly parecia emitir uma luz especial, que saía por todos os poros de sua pele. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, e ela pegou o filho no colo.

"Oi, amor! Como você está?" Ela disse, abraçando Harry. Harry correspondeu ao abraço, e repetia o nome da mãe sem parar. "Mama, mama, mama!" Ele dizia alegremente.

"O que você ficou fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Tia Beua", ele disse e sorriu. "Papa".

"Tia Bella e o papai ficaram com você?"

"Fadinhas", ele acrescentou.

"O tio Sirius também?" Ela repetiu, com um imenso sorriso. O menino assentiu firmemente, e abraçou a mãe. "Que mama".

"Ah, filho, eu também quis você", ela disse, e olhou para um berço de acrílico ao seu lado. "Harry, quero que você conheça uma pessoa".

O filho fitou-a com curiosidade. James aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado da esposa, beijando-a na cabeça. Lilly sorriu para ele. "Olha, Hopie, quanta gente veio ver você!" Ela disse, dirigindo-se à filha que quase cochilava no bercinho.

Era uma menina branquinha, com uma penugem ruiva cobrindo sua pequena cabeça. Olhos da cor do mel (iguais aos do pai) encaravam com sonolenta curiosidade os dois recém-chegados. A menina estava embrulhadinha em uma manta branca, com detalhes cor-de-rosa.

A pequena família ficou ali, observando a nova integrante. James beijou o rosto da mulher. "Ela é linda, Lil", sussurrou para a esposa.

"É", ela disse, feliz. "É sim".

**With arms wide open**

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

Nota da Autora: Eu sei que a música foi escrita quando Scott Stapp ficou sabendo que ia ser pai, mas eu a adoro, e resolvi utilizá-la. Só dei uma pequena adaptada, nada de muito incrível.**


End file.
